deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Serpent Geh
Divine Serpent Geh is one of the most powerful Reptile monsters in Yugioh. In the Manga/Anime it was infamous for being one of the few monsters with Infinite ATK and DEF. Anime *Dark Reptile *Level 10 *Infinite ATK / Infinite DEF **Geh's attack is called Infinity End. ***This is depicted as a blue fire breath. *When this card is Summoned, your Life Points become 0. While you control this card, you cannot lose the Duel from having your LP being 0. This means that burn damage will have no effect. *Signature card of Dartz. Faults * Geh can still be defeated by a character that matches or is BEYOND INFINITY. ** Yami Yugi defeated Geh using this strategy; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80fbdQBwbO4 **# Legendary Knight Critas and Hermos attack Geh **# Critias used Absorb Attack Guidance Barrier to redirect Geh's Infinite ATK to Hermos **# Hermos used his effect to redirect their attacks back and forth; creating an infinite loop. **# Hermos then uses his ability to multiply his ATK for every time his effect activates. Since the infinite loop is activating this effect; Hermos's ATK rises to Infinite to match and restrain Geh. **# The Legendary Knights fuse to make Timaeus the Knight of Destiny: who absorbs Hermo's infinite ATK as well as the ATK of the other Knights. This (combined with the fact that Geh is still restrained by the Hermo's / Critias infinite-loop attack) allows Timaeus to SURPASS INFINITY and thus overpower and kill Geh.) ** Will be matched by Copycat, The Wicked Avatar, Obelisk the Tormentor (under his Anime/Manga Effect) and Zushin the Sleeping Giant. * Monsters that cannot be destroyed by battle can survive Geh's Infinity End. * No known resistances against card effects. ** In theory; can be defeated by Duel Winners. ** Vulnerable to cards that reduce ATK to 0 * This card cannot declare an attack unless you send the top 10 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. ** In a 40 card deck; Geh can only attack 3 times at most. * This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except with "Orichalcos Shunoros". ** Orichalcos Shunoros activates this effect when that card is destroyed while its ATK is 0. ** The users must pay 10,000 Life Points and discard their entire hand to summon Geh. *Since the user's LP becomes 0, they will lose the duel if Geh's effect is blocked or if Geh is destroyed. OCG *Dark Reptile *Level 12 *? ATK / 0 DEF **Once per battle, if this card battles, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can make this card's ATK become equal to the original ATK of the monster on the field with the highest original ATK (your choice, if tied). **If this card attacks an opponent's monster, that monster has its effects negated, also opponent's monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK, during the Damage Step only. *If a monster you control is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect: You can pay half your LP; Special Summon this card from your hand. *Cannot be targeted by card effects. Faults *Cannot reduce the ATK of an enemy monster if Geh is attacked. Geh can only use this effect if he's attacking. This will result in a stalemate that kills both monsters. *Geh can only mimic the original ATK of an enemy monster; meaning monsters that have their ATK increased by an effect can overpower Geh. *Card effects that do not target can still affect Geh. *0 Def: making Geh vulnerable to cards that change his battle position. *Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Trivia *Yami Yugi's strategy against Geh is illegal and illogical for multiple reasons. **Critas and Hermos attack Geh simultaneously; which is not allowed **Hermos' indefinite ATK increase would not apply as tournament rulings have been in place for other cards to prevent indefinite ATK increases. ** A battle between two monsters of infinite ATK would destroy both monsters. This would have made Yugi's coup-de-grace with Timaeus the Knight of Destiny unnecessary. Instead, Geh is restrained by the ATK and neither monster is destroyed. ** Since 'beyond infinity' is not a recognized number in any sense, especially in tournament play, Geh and Timaeus the Knight of Destiny would be at a stalemate instead of Geh being overpowered by Timaeus the Knight of Destiny. *Geh is most likely an Ouroboros: a symbol of infinity depicted as a snake or dragon eating its tail. He might also be inspired by Jörmungandr: a mythical snake that is so massive that he encircles the Earth. Another possibility is Apep or Apophis; the snake of chaos who tries to eat the corpse of the sun-god Ra every night (as Ra dies at sunset, only to be reborn at sunrise.) Category:Characters of Infinite Magnitude Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters Category:Demon Category:Gods Category:Dragon